Hogwarts Christmas Ball
by RosieGrangerMalfoy
Summary: There is a Christmas ball for 6th and 7th years. What will everyone think of the so called bookworm. What matters most is what will a certain blond Slytherin think of her


**Hogwarts Christmas Ball**

**Dramione!**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking down the hall on their way to Potions with the Slytherins. Ron and Harry were talking about quidditch while Hermione was reading 'Hogwarts: a History'.

Pansy Parkinson smirked as Hermione tripped over her foot.

"Oh! Sorry mudblood!" Pansy sarcastically said. All the Slytherins snickered at what Pansy did.

Hermione scoffed and glared at her. If looks could kill, Pansy would be dead right now.

" Today we will be learning about the potion Amortentia, does anybody know what kind of potion that is?" Slughorn said.

Almost immediately, Hermione's hand shot up.

" Yes ?" Slughorn asked

" Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world," Hermione stated.

" Know-it-all," Blaise Zabini said with a fake cough. He got a few laughs from some Slytherins.

" Do you know how to make it?" Slughorn asked Hermione, ignoring Blaises's comment.

" Well, I've heard that you have to stir clockwise twice, then counter-clockwise, and then clockwise again," Hermione wisely answered.

" Great work, , 15 points to Gryffindor," Slughorn said.

The bell rang indicating that class was over.

" Class dismissed, " Slughorn said clapping his hands.

* * *

" Attention everybody!" Dumbledore yelled, causing everyone to turn their heads towards him.

" Before you go off to break, there will be a Christmas ball for all 6th and 7th years," Dumbledore stated, " You are expexted to wear formal robes, any color is fine," he continued.

Squeals were heard from the girls, while groans were heard from the boys.

* * *

" Hermione," Ginny said in a sing-song voice, " I'm going to help you get ready for the Christmas ball," Ginny squealed as she walked into Hermione's dorm.

Hermione was head girl, while Draco Malfoy was head boy. They surprisingly got along, but didn't speak much.

Hermione groaned, " Ginny, I don't want to go to ball."

" Oh, but you do!" Ginny screeched with glee, " You'll look amazing after I fix you up!"

" I can fix myself up on my own," Hermione said narrowing her eyes at Ginny.

" So, that means your coming right?" Ginny asked with hope in her eyes.

" Yeah, I guess so," Hermione sighed.

" I'll be back in two hours, see you later 'Mione," Ginny said.

* * *

" 'Mione, are you done?" Ginny asked standing outside of Hermione's dorm.

Ginny was wearing a bright orange dress that ended just below her knees. There was a red sash that was placed on her waist and on the back was tied into a bow. The sash was decorated with bright gold glitter. She was wearing short red heals that were black at the tip of her toes. She had on red star earrings and a gold star necklace. On her wrist laid a gold bracelet with red hearts and orange stars, Harry had given her it. Her hair was curled and pinned up on top of her head.

She had on heavy make up. For her eyes, Ginny had on dark orange eyeshadow and red eyeliner to outline her eyes. She had on dark pink blush that made it look like she had walked outside in the cold. She had on deep red lipstick that could relate to blood.

When Hermione walked out, Ginny gasped.

" Hermione, you look beautiful!" Ginny said.

Hermione blushed and said, " Thank you, so do you," she said politely.

Hermione was wearing a strapless dress that ended halfway to her thigh. At the top, it was black, and the lower it went, the lighter it went. So, as the top was black, the very bottom of the dress was white. The top at the dress was embroidered with fake diamonds. If she were to spin, the dress would flow up slightly, but not enough to see under. She was wearing white heels with black bows on the top. She had on white bow earrings that stood out because her hair was brown. Hermione also had on a black bow necklace that matched her earrings. A silver chain with black and white bows laid about on her wrist.

Unlike Ginny, she only had light make up on. She had smoky eyeshadow on and white eyeliner to make her eyes 'pop'. She had on very light pink blush and light pink lipstick with a little lip gloss added. Her usually bushy hair was put into nice bouncy waves and crystals were weaved into her hair. She had put her hair into a half-up and half-down hairstyle, and a white bow kept it in place.

" Thanks 'Mione, but not as good as you," Ginny said grinning.

This comment made Hermione blush again, but it was hidden by her make up and that she would be thankful for.

" Come on, let's go to the ball or we'll be late.," Hermione said still blushing.

* * *

As Hermione and Ginny walked in, everyone's jaws dropped as their eyes widened.

Hermione's eyes furrowed in confusion," Hey Gin', why is everyone staring at us?"

Ginny just grinned, " No Hermione, they're just staring at _you_."

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny gave her a look that said _' well duh...isn't it obvious'_

" Everyone's staring at you 'cause they thought you were a bookworm, but you look beautiful right now," Ginny said as though it were obvious.

* * *

Everyone had soon recovered from seeing Hermione. But, still, every time Hermione took a step, all the boys would drool and the girls would look at her in envy.

* * *

Draco had seen Hermione before and his eyes widened. He's seen more of Hermione since they shared a dorm together, but he had never seen her look like _this!_

Draco has been looking at Hermione the whole time Pansy was talking to him.

" Draco? Draco?! DRACO?!" Pansy yelled, " I've been shouting your name for 10 minutes, have you even been listening to me?!"

" No, he was busy staring at Granger," Blaise said smirking wickedly.

" Eww.. you've been staring at Granger?" Pansy asked disgusted.

"N-N-No, why would I ever be caught staring at Granger?" Draco said, trying to act disgusted but failed miserably because of the blush on his face.

" Then why are you blushing and why did you s-s-stutter?" Theo pointed out mocking Draco in the end.

" Ermm...I just need to go and get a drink," Draco said, trying to calm himself down.

* * *

Just as Draco reached out his hand to grab the spoon to get a drink, another hand grabbed it at the same time. He looked up, only to find Hermione Granger.

" Hello Granger, I have to say, you look gorgeous tonight," Draco smirked as he saw Hermione blush at his comment

" T-T-Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Hermione said, she has been harboring a crush on the Slytherin boy since school started and they were living together. Even though she had to admit she thought she looked pretty tonight, she didn't think she was gorgeous, but coming from Draco she didn't know what to believe.

Draco was wearing a normal black suit with a green tie. His usually slicked back hair was kind of messy, to make it look natural. His bags slightly fell over his eyes

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

A small smile fell on Hermione's face, " Yes, I would love to dance."

Draco looked relieved after she said her answer.

* * *

All eyes were on Draco and Hermione as they walked side by side with each other to the dance floor.

They seemed to move exactly in sync as they danced and soon everybody joined them.

" I didn't know you could dance," both of them said at the same time

" My mother used to dance, so I got dancing in my blood," Draco said, " What about you?"

" Both my parents are dancers, so like you I've got dancing in my blood too," Hermione answered.

* * *

After Hermione and Draco finished dancing, they still didn't leave each others sides.

Since they were heads, they had to wait until everyone left the Great Hall before they could leave. Hermione was slowly falling asleep on Draco's shoulder. When everyone left, Draco woke Hermione up, so they could go the Head's dorm together. As they were walking out of the Great Hall a barrier stopped them. They were trapped by an enchanted mistletoe that Dumbledore hung up.

They both looked up, then to each other, then down to the floor

" So I think you know what we have to do to break free," Draco said trying to distract himself with the hem of his shirt

" Y-Y-Yes," Hermione said stuttering.

Finally, they both looked up, meeting each others eyes.

They kept leaning in closer every second, until they were only a centimeter away.

Hermione could feel his breath on her face, so she blushed.

Then, Draco leaned in one last time, connecting their lips for a brief kiss. They both reluctantly pulled away and the barrier disappeared along with the mistletoe and appeared somewhere else hoping to catch two other victims.

They stared into each others eyes for about another second before awkwardly walking towards the Head's dorm.

When they got to a portrait of a lion and a snake, Draco muttered the password "Unity."

They both entered their rooms after entering their shared dorms.

* * *

When Hermione got in her room, she slid her back down her door.

Her breathing had become hard and shallow.

" Wow," was all she said.

* * *

When Draco got in his room, he slid down the wall.

All he could say was, " Wow."


End file.
